1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound control and more particularly to an improved acoustical panel suitable for indoor use such as a ceiling tile and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has known various types of devices and methods for reducing the level of sound within an environment. The various types of devices and methods of the prior art for reducing the level of sound within an environment included a diverse and variety of apparatuses and methods adapted for many as specific applications and uses.
One particular type of device for reducing the level of sound within an environment comprises the use of sound reducing panels and/or sound absorbing devices. Various types of sound reducing panels and sound absorbing devices have been incorporated by the prior art to reduce the level of sound and/or to selectively reduce or inhibit reflection of sound from reflective surfaces within an environment.
In some instances, the apparatuses and methods for reducing the level of sound within an environment selectively reduced the level of sound within an environment. Many of the apparatuses and methods for reducing the level of sound within an environment were specifically designed for providing enhancements for improving the acoustics within the environment. Sound reducing panels and sound absorbing devices have been employed in very large rooms such as auditoriums as well as smaller rooms such as recording studios, home theaters and the like.
Other apparatuses and methods for reducing the level of sound within an environment of the prior art reduce the overall level of acoustic noise and/or sound and/or noise within the environment. In many cases, sound absorbing apparatuses and methods were used to reduce the sound of operating machinery as well as being used for reducing the transmission of sound and/or noise between the adjacent walls of a building.
The following U.S. patents are representative of the attempts of the prior art to provide apparatuses and devices for reducing sound within an environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,636 to O. R. Hoeltzel et al. discloses a unit comprising a layer of loosely matted mass of fibrous material. A substantially impervious preformed and film of thermoplastic synthetic resin material is integralized with the fibers in one face of the loosely matted material. A fabric covering on the other face of the loosely matted layer is enfolded and is secured about the edges of the mass and the film. The mass, film and fabric are in the form of the sound proof flexible panel adapted to cover and soundproof a section of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,912 to W. M. Rees discloses an acoustic construction for the walls and ceilings of an enclosure comprising a sound absorbing layer overlying the wall and formed by a plurality of rectangles or tiles of fibrous material arranged in a plane. The edge of each of the tiles are contiguous to and slightly spaced from the edges of adjoining tiles. A renewable facing for the sound absorbing layer includes a plurality of thin sheets of porous material individual to the tiles. Each of the sheets having tabs at its edges integral with the sheets and resiliently held in place between adjacent edges of the tiles to hold the sheets in place over the face of the tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,363 to C. C. Droeger discloses a non-combustible wall or ceiling of a plurality of parallel, latterly spaced, non-combustible primary furrings anchored thereon. Sound absorbent pads are arranged between adjacent pairs of furrings. A plurality of spaced, non-combustible secondary furrings extend extended transversely across the primary furrings and are secured thereto. Each of the secondary furrings comprise a portion lying in a plane parallel with the wall or ceiling and bridging between primary furrings and are provided with a multiplicity of perforations adapted to threadably receive threaded shanks of screws. A multi-perforate finish sheaths overlies the aforesaid parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,025 to G. Slayter et al. discloses a structural board comprising a core of glass fibers bounded into a porous self-sufficient layer. A layer of substantially inorganic cementitious material is integrated with at least one of the faces of the core. The cementitious layer is formed of a composition consisting essentially of an amide-aldehyde resin selected from the group consisting of urea formaldehyde and melamine formaldehyde and gypsum cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,372 to M. Maccaferri discloses an all plastic acoustic tile formed of a molded plastic material comprising a plate-like body having a rearwardly extending edge flange thereabout integral therewith. The body is formed to provide the front side thereof as a flat, planar face and having a multiplicity of apertures therethrough from the front face to and opening through the rear side all the body. Sound wave dampening tubes are molded integrally with the body projecting rearwardly from the rear side thereof. Each of the dampening tubes has a passage therethrough opening at the rear end thereof. Each of the dampening tubes is located on the rear side of the body in position with a body aperture opening into and forming the inlet to the passage of the dampening tube. The body has the rear side thereof formed with an annular recess therein about each of the dampening tubes providing a reduced thickness base portion of the body with which the tube is integrally joined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,397 to O. C. Eckel discloses an assembly with two angular adjoining walls and a ceiling. The assembly comprises a plurality of panels with a first of the panels extending along the ceiling from the first wall. A second of the panels extends along the first wall below the ceiling panel. A Z-shaped retainer embodying one angular portion is attached to the first wall. Another angular portion extends laterally away from the wall indirectly below the first ceiling panel and above the second panel. And a third angular portion extends downwardly away from the ceiling panel. The ceiling first panel rests on the other angular portion of the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,827 to Witherspoon discloses an acoustical panel assembly having improved structural, decorative and acoustical properties. The panel assembly includes a perimeter frame. A thin septum member is supported in the center of the frame. A fibrous glass layer is positioned adjacent each side of the septum member. A molded, semi-rigid, fibrous glass diffuser member is positioned adjacent each of the fibrous glass layers. The assembly includes means for joining adjacent panel assemblies and, in one embodiment, an outer decorative fabric layer is positioned adjacent each of the outer surfaces of the diffuser members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,693 to Okawa discloses a means and method for diminishing energy of sound. A corrugated cover having holes therethrough is mounted on a wall by ribs and an edge plate. The wall and edge plate together with the ribs and corrugated cover form a plurality of chambers, each cooperating with a plurality of the holes for diminishing the energy of impinging sound waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,053 to Matsumoto et al. discloses a sound absorbing body which can effectively be utilized as an exterior sound absorbing wall or an interior wall of a house. The sound absorbing body comprises a number of sound absorbing cavities inclined at an angle alpha which is smaller than 80 degrees with respect to a transverse horizontal sectional plane of the body. The sound absorbing cavities being opened at the sound incident surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,491 to Matsumoto et al. discloses a perlite sound absorbing plate and a sound insulating wall constructed by arranging a number of the plates side by side and by assembling together into one integral body. The plate is composed of a mixture including 1,000 cubic centimeters by bulk volume of formed perlite particles each having a diameter of 0.1 to 7.0 millimeters 100 to 140 grams of cement, liquid rubber latex containing 5 to 20 grams of solid ingredients and a suitable amount of water and produced by press molding with a compression ratio of 1.10 to 1.30. The wall is constructed by assembling a number of the plates each provided with a side groove with the aid of supporting columns and reinforcing plates, each having a ridge adapted to be engaged with the side groove of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,964 to Taguchi discloses a sound absorbing and diffusing unit provided for assembling an acoustic screen which can be placed or hung in front of a wall inside an acoustic room for improving a sound-effect therein. These units are detachably joined together with each other so that they may be easily separated and assembled again to form an acoustic screen having another shape or construction to adjust or modulate a sound-effect. A sound absorbing porous panel having a desired picture or pattern can be easily hung against a wall. The decorative panel can be reversely hung on the wall to provide another interior ornamentation. Accordingly, an acoustically correct room and a desired ornamentation on a wall inside the acoustic room can be easily obtained and changed without providing a rigid reverberating surface of the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,325 to Georgopoulos discloses an improved sound absorptive tackable space dividing wall panel or similar article in which a wire mesh screen is disposed within the sound absorptive material a distance from the tackable surface less than the length of the tack pin, thereby providing additional support for the tackable load without appreciably reducing the sound absorptive characteristics of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,631 to Reusser discloses a noise barrier or other type wall or building assembly including a plurality of spans each extending between spaced apart posts and having top and bottom girts affixed to the posts and in turn supporting a plurality or series of vertically disposed panels. Unique mating interlock elements integrally formed along both lateral edges of the wall or building exterior panels allow the sequential interconnection of all panels in a series by means of a rotating displacement of the individual panels to yield multilateral interlocking of the panels. The panel faces are configured to provide shadow texture, while masking of the posts and top girts in a free-standing type wall is obtained by a split cover assembly and split cap trim, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,384 to Smith et al. discloses a sound barrier system particularly suited for out-of-doors, ground-mounted installations, such as for a highway noise barrier comprising a vertical wall composed of successive individual wall sections arranged with immediately adjacent wall sections disposed at an intersecting angle to each other. Immediately adjacent wall sections are rigidly joined together in abutment along a common vertical joint. An earth anchor is anchored into the ground at each vertical joint. Each joint is secured to the corresponding earth anchor so that downwardly directed hold-down forces are applied by the earth anchors to the wall at the bottom portions of the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,090 to Melfi discloses a post and panel type noise barrier fence formed of a plurality of concrete vertical posts or columns which have grooves to hold flat concrete panels between successive ones of the columns. The panels can have a stepped lower edge to accommodate elevational changes in the terrain. Also, certain of the columns have oppositely disposed recesses angled from each other so as to accommodate directional changes at the columns in the direction of the barrier fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,466 to Alfred discloses an acoustic panel having a porous layer and a generally rigid layer affixed to each other. The generally rigid layer includes at least one passageway opening on one side of the rigid layer and extending through the rigid layer to the porous layer. The porous layer is a fibrous material. The rigid layer is a concrete-type material, such as vermiculite-cement plaster. This acoustic panel further comprises a generally rigid planar surface positioned adjacent to the porous layer. This generally rigid planar surface can comprise an insulating layer affixed to the other side of the porous layer and a structural layer fastened to the insulating layer. The insulating layer is a polyurethane foam board. The structural layer is a particle board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,734 to Mast discloses an acoustic wall for streets and parks and for garden-like designs consisting of several substantially U-shaped frame members arranged at a distance from one another, which frame members are connected among one another and have mats applied on their front and side surfaces. In order to substantially reduce the manufacture on location, the duration of setting up and the greening time on location, the acoustic wall consists of individual elements of which each has several U-shaped frame members which are secured at the ends of their long legs on a base. The base forms a rigid frame with fastening means for a lift for the lifting and transporting of the acoustic wall. One or several narrow-mesh mats are secured on the base, which mats prevent a falling out of material filled into the acoustic wall during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,213 to Yamamoto et al. discloses a noise silencer for highways adapted to be stuffed in a joint gap formed in a highway. It has a rectangular casing and padding enclosed in the casing. The casing is provided with a vent hole adapted to be closed by a plug. Before mounting the noise silencer, air is firstly sucked out from the silencer through the vent hole to flatten the padding and the vent hole is plugged. After the silencer has been mounted, the vent hole is open to inflate the padding so that the silencer will be pressed against the opposite walls of the joint gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,771 to Schmanski et al. discloses a device for preventing the transmission of sound, the device being fabricated of polymer composition and comprising a hollow core member formed of fiber-reinforced thermosetting resin, and at least an outer member formed of unreinforced thermoplastic resin which is friction fit to the core member. The core member and outer members are preferably formed by pultrusion and extrusion, respectively. Adjacently disposed devices are connected together to form a fence-like barrier through which few or no sound waves are allowed to pass. This system is advantageously used to prevent sound waves emanating from a large transportation structure such as a highway, railroad track, or airport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,284 to Schmanski discloses a sound wall for placement along a roadside for reducing the transmission of sound from a traffic area wherein the sound wall comprises a plurality of stiff, resilient containment members respectfully configured with the channel configuration and having an enclosed channel volume and continuous open side. Each channel volume is filled with a composite composition of rubber chips and binder compressed within the channel and substantially filling the channel volume. These containment members are stacked in nesting relationship to form a wall structure, with the open side being oriented toward the traffic area.
In my prior invention set forth in set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/458,983 filed Jun. 11, 2003 and U.S. provisional application Ser. No. 60/388,438 filed Jun. 12, 2002, I disclosed a simple reliable and efficient apparatus for reducing sound and/or noise in an outdoor or hostile environment.
It is an object of the present invention to continue to improve upon my invention by adapting my invention for different applications.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved acoustic panel suitable for use in building structures, land vehicles as well as seacraft and aircraft.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved acoustic panel which is suitable for use as a ceiling panel in a suspended ceiling frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved acoustic panel which is capable of replacing conventional ceiling panel in a suspended ceiling frame.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.